April Fool's
by Divine Angel of Shadows
Summary: (CH 5 Up!) It all began as a joke, not too nice not too cruel. But now my feelings are showing through, so tell me, who's the fool? Sakura and Li may find something deeper than just a joke after April 1st...R
1. The Perfect Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything related to it, except maybe this fic. I got this idea from something my friend and I were talking about a few weeks ago, so this is not all my work. I mean, I wrote it, but the main idea is both my friend's and mine.  
  
Chapter 1: The perfect plan  
  
Yup. Tomorrow was that day. The one-day it is okay to really mess with your friends' heads and get away with it, with a simple excuse - April Fools. The only question was how...Madison and the others knew me all too well. I needed something they would never in a million years expect....something even I would never expect. Yet what?  
  
As I walked down the alley, many assorted ideas flooded my head. No, none were good enough. None would really fool them. UHG! This is the only part about tomorrow that I hate: coming up with a good prank.  
  
"Hey Sakura, where are you going in such a hurry?"  
  
I slowed down at the sound of a deep, familiar voice. Clenching my fists, I whirled around only to see a tall, handsome boy with auburn hair and hypnotizing green eyes. I have always liked his eyes, but I would shoot myself before I told anyone. Never ever would I admit I liked Li's eyes to ANYONE.  
  
"I'm just going to the arcade. I'm meeting Madison there." I replied, continuing my walk along side him.  
  
The silence grew heavy. Why wasn't he saying anything? I glanced over at Li. His head was hung low. He was obviously thinking about something. His eyes seemed a thousand miles away. Maybe he was thinking up a good prank...something that I should be doing. This year I had to fool Madison and Eriol, really fool them.  
  
"Tomorrow's April Fools." He finally said, looking over at me.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Come up with any good pranks yet?" I ask.  
  
He smiled his incredibly annoying, arrogant smile and brushed past me. "A few." He said and entered the arcade.  
  
Well, at least someone has. As I walk inside, I spot Eriol and Meilin sitting in a booth. Of course, Li's sits with Meilin. I just never understood how he could like that girl.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Meilin called out, waving me to come over. Groaning, I did so.  
  
"Do you wanna sit with us for a while? We're all getting ice-cream." Eriol asked me, flashing me one of his smiles. Feeling my cheeks flush, I nod and claim the seat next to him. If it were Meilin who asked me that, I would have declined. But since it was he, I can make an exception.  
  
The waitress came around, asking each of us for our order. After some deliberation, I decided on a double scoop of banana split with a cherry on top. I love ice cream. Ever since I was little I thought it were the best food in the world, and it is.  
  
Across the table from me, Meilin's eyes sparkled mischievously. " Tomorrow's April Fools. So Li, are you going to get back at me for that joke I played on you last year?" She asked, sliding closer to him.  
  
Li smirked. "Don't worry, I will."  
  
She smiled widely. "Can't wait to see what you have planned. Remember, it had better be good." She warned, glancing at her watch. Her eyes widened. "Oh!! I totally forgot! I need to help my sister with babysitting today. Li, can you come with me? Please?"  
  
Li smiled nervously.  
  
I knew he hated babysitting. He didn't have the patience. "Um....no, sorry. I have this...this thing I have to go to shortly. Sorry." He said, hopefully looking at her.  
  
"What thing?" Meilin's eyes narrowed on him.  
  
"Um...well...."  
  
Both Eriol and me chuckled. Li was not good at lying. That was his major weakness. Oh why not, I thought, I might as well help the guy out.  
  
"He can't baby-sit because he promised he's go and help me pick out my new kitten." I quickly shot out. Truly, this was the first thing that came to my mind. I have always wanted a cat.  
  
Li looked at me, confusion swarming on his face. I winked. "Right, Li? I need your opinion." I added, smiling at Meilin.  
  
"Alright, whatever." She said, sliding out of the booth. "Eriol, come with me! I can't put up with that baby all by myself!" She wined.  
  
"Okay. I've got nothing better to do anyway." He said, getting up. "I'll see you guys later." Eriol said and he and Meilin walked out, leaving Li sitting and me alone at the booth.  
  
"Thanks." He simply said.  
  
I nodded. He was never big on emotions, but he could at least say more that thanks. I mean, I just saved him from hours of torture of running after that kid and telling him to stop throwing things. And all he says is "thanks". How original. But what did I expect? What could I expect?  
  
I scooped up my bag and was about to leave when Li stopped me.  
  
"Hold up, Sakura. I was thinking you might be able to help me."  
  
Li needed my help? And was actually admitting it? Wow, there's something you don't hear everyday. This caught my attention. I turned back to look at him. He looks...well serious. "What do you mean?" I sit back down.  
  
"I've been racking my brain for good jokes to play on Meilin for weeks now and I finally came up with one...but I need your help with it. Have you come up with anything?" He asks, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  
  
"Well, no. Not exactly. What's your idea?"  
  
"Well...." He begins, looking uneasy.  
  
He's acting strange. What could it possibly be? "Is it something she would never expect?" I ask, getting curious myself.  
  
"Yeah, she'd never think of it...."  
  
"What is it, Li?"  
  
"I was thinking that maybe we could tell her that....well....we're dating." Li finally says it, exhaling. I don't really understand what was so hard about saying that.  
  
Realization draws to his face and we both break out laughing. "You're right, she'd never expect that!"  
  
"No one would."  
  
Yes, no one would. This was perfect! Instead of me coming up with a good prank, Li's saved me the time and worry. He came up with one everyone we knew would be fooled by! Sometimes I don't give him enough credit. He may be a cold hearted guy, but he has brains.  
  
Suddenly the laughter died down into an awkward silence between us. Finally, Li spoke up. "Um...you know, Sakura...this might..."  
  
"Just work." I concluded. We look up at each other, both of us nervous, wondering what the other is thinking. If we were to do this, then Eriol might be jealous and realize he likes me. Hey, this is turning into a better day already. Li and I will both benefit from this. Something just tells me that this April fool's is going to be like no other.  
  
"So?" Li asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Starting tomorrow, we are officially dating...at least, as official as a joke can be." I say, taking a deep breath.  
  
He smiles in agreement. "See ya tomorrow, then."  
  
"Yeah...uh, bye." I stood up and walked towards the door, smiling to myself. I did not understand why I was smiling, I just felt happy. After all, this was just a joke. Everyone knew Li and I were only friends and nothing more would ever come from it. We were just too different. Besides, his cold heart was something I could never melt anyway. So why even bother? Tomorrow I will just go on acting as if we're going out and then the next day it will all be back to normal. No problem.  
  
Yet all the way to my house I couldn't stop wondering....what have I gotten myself into?  
  
[ A/N -  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I like constructive criticism so give me your full opinion.  
  
Also, I know that I haven't updated in a long time in my other CCS fanfic, but I'm just out of ideas. But as soon as I get some, I'll write the next chapter. Please don't hate me for the long wait, I love and appreciate all of your wonderful reviews!!! ]  
  
~Angel~ 


	2. The Joke Is On

I'm sorry....I made Li have green eyes...oooopsies. But it was late when I wrote that chappie, so plz understand and forgive! I'm sorry.... =^_^=  
  
But on a different note, in this ficcy Sakura is 15, Li is 16, Meilin and Madison are also 15, and Eriol is 16.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own CCS. I only write because I love to write and it's one of my hobbies. I'm not making any money off this, so don't sue. =^_^=  
I'm broke from Christmas at any rate.  
  
Chapter 2: The joke is on  
  
April first. April Fool's Day. And today....I have to pretend to be in love with Li. LI! Now I always thought I was a good actress, but how was I supposed to act this one out? Sure Li was cute; you'd have to be blind not to notice. Yet since the first day I met him I knew I could never love him. He's too insensitive. It's like he has this shell he goes in and no one can reach in. Sometimes I wonder why he is so cold when it comes to love. Perhaps I will never know.  
  
Slowly, I let my breath out and take a step down the sidewalk. Another and another until I am finally standing in front of the automatic doors. Breathe in; breathe out. In with the good air, out with the bad. Come on; calm down Sakura. This is just a challenge for you to beat. After today you won't have to worry about this. You love challenges. So this is just another one to overcome.  
  
Great, my own mind is torturing me. Talk about irony. I know this is more than a challenge. One more step and the doors will open and inside will be.... the guy that I love and the guy I'm supposed to love. I have no clue what's going to happen. Oh God, what am I going to do? Shivers ran up my spine as I finally took that one step. How little did I know that this step will change my life.  
  
The arcade doors opened, as always. I walk in and hollow feeling of emptiness wells inside the pit of my stomach. Something about the whole arcade seems different. I looked around and saw an auburn head sitting at the far end booth. Well, here we go. Operation April fool's coming right up.  
  
As I reached the booth, Li turned and smiled at me. Never would I think a single smile could crash on me like that. Then again, I realized that I have never seen Li smile like that. For a few minutes I stood completely frozen, wanting to see that one smile forever. Why was his one smile and the warmth in his eyes doing this to me?  
  
Li quickly stood and walked over to my side, putting a hand on my waist. I had no idea what to do or what was happening at the point. I looked up to see those beautiful brown eyes of his. Many emotions were in them, many that I had never seen before in all the time I've known him.  
  
I could feel my heart melt as if someone just put the sun in the room. He and I are best friends, true, but since when does he hold this power over me? Since when do I care?  
  
He leaned in close so that his cheek was grazing mine. "Relax," he whispered comfortingly, "this will work." Then he kissed me tenderly on the cheek and pulled away.  
  
My skin tingled all over from that one small, simple, meaningless kiss. After all, this was all an act; pretend. Not real. Yet it felt real enough to me...  
  
From the corner of my eyes I could see the anger and jealousy building up inside of Meilin. She leaned onto the table and smiled. It was the worst fake smile I have ever seen. At least she tried.  
  
"So what's this all about?" She asked, narrowing her eyes on me and gesturing at Li.  
  
"I never thought I'd see this. Why the change of mind?" Eriol asked, joining Meilin.  
  
This made me feel uneasy. This was all a joke, so why was I feeling like this? It's no big deal, Sakura. Just stop overanalyzing everything and loosen up. This is supposed to be fun. Yet on the other hand I wasn't used to Eriol caring who I dated....his glare seemed different from Meilin's, almost sad.  
  
Li took the liberty of answering their question. "Well, yesterday Sakura and I realized we cared deeply for each other and so we're dating now. Right, sweetie?" He said, nudging me on the shoulder.  
  
I smiled. "Yes, you see, we've liked each other for a long time and just yesterday admitted it. Isn't it great? I guess it's true; good friends can become something more over time." Acting this out was going to be more difficult that I earlier imagined.  
  
Meilin didn't seem convinced. " Okay, okay, you guys got me. April Fool's! I admit it - this was good. But the joke's up now." She said, more to herself than to us.  
  
"Yeah, this was a great idea for a joke." Eriol added, looking a little more relaxed.  
  
Li placed his arm over my shoulders and I could feel a comforting warmth drape over me, and I smiled brighter than before. We sat down, his arms firmly wrapped around me, and all the sudden... I wasn't quite so concerned about making Eriol fall in love with me.  
  
"No," I say," This is no joke. We started dating last night and I'm glad we did!" I smile up at Li who is staring at me surprised, then he smiles as well. That same heart-stopping smile. I have never seen him like this...I have an incredible urge to throw my arms around him and kiss him with every ounce of being in my body, but I settle for a peck on the cheek instead. Our eyes are locked in a dreamy, unreal gaze of hope and comfort. I must admit, he's a great actor.  
  
"You did?" Asked a new voice. I turned around to see Madison standing behind me, with her camera. Her face instantly lit up. "This is great! I'll have to tape you guys like this! You two make the cutest couple! I knew there was something more that just friendship with you two!" She exclaims, turning on the camera and pushing Meilin over so she can sit down across from me.  
  
Now it would seem everyone is convinced.  
  
"Well, fine! If you guys wanna keep up this charade, you go right ahead! But if you're so 'in love' or whatever you wanna call it, why don't you come with us to the carnival at the park later today? We were going there anyway." Meilin said, shutting her eyes. Yup, she was definitely buying this act of ours. Somehow it felt strange....usually I'm the one watching her and Li flirt, but now the tables have turned.  
  
I ordered a drink and just sat back, Li's arm still around me. Gosh this felt...well, eccentric. He and the others were talking about something, but I didn't hear much of it. I just sat there, dazed. Could I actually come through with this? I mean, with this being an April fool's joke and all, is it right for me to enjoy the affection Li is giving me? Or should I just pull away right now and give up the whole thing?  
  
"Sakura? You okay?" Li's comforting voice rendered though my thoughts, snapping me back to reality. As I looked around the table, he and I were the only ones sitting there. Where had the others gone?  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking...where is everyone?" I asked, looking up at his eyes.  
  
Li laughed. "They left a few minutes ago. 'We should leave the two lovebirds alone' said Meilin and they all agreed. Why were you so spaced out?"  
  
My eyes quickly darted to the floor. "It's nothing."  
  
He smiled once more. "So...uh....what now?" He asked me.  
  
"I don't know....do you want to go to the park and walk around? It's a nice day today." I suggested, surprised at myself. Li was just making the words come out of me.  
  
We left the arcade and headed towards the park. When we reached our destination, only then I realized Li's arm was still around me. Meilin and the others were gone now, so why was it still around me? Part of me never wants it to move, yet the other screams ' get a grip, Sakura! This is a joke and you're only setting yourself up to get hurt ' . Perhaps my inner voice is right - I'm only letting myself get hurt later on. Tomorrow when I run to him for a hug he'd laugh at me and hug Meilin. Then he'd look at her the same way he looks at me now....UGH! This was too much!  
  
I pulled away, surprising Li.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I stopped walking. "Meilin's not here anymore."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"So why are we still pretending? We convinced her and the others, so why bother now? Why pretend?" I looked up at him curiously. He smiled slightly and leaned down, brushing my lips softly with his own. I felt my lips tingle and my mind whirl in confusion and delight. Opening my eyes I saw him staring down at me with eyes I had never seen before. There was something new in them...I began to feel my knees tremble below me, threatening to collapse.  
  
'No! No! No! No!' my mind screamed. 'Why did you do that? This wasn't supposed to happen! At this rate he's going to make me fall in love with him for real!'  
  
Li on the other hand, wrapped his left arm around my waist and continued walking down the path.  
  
"I hate you, Li!" I screamed out of the blue, jerking away.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
[ A/N -  
  
Another chapter finally done. I hope you guys like this fic. I'm writing this at 1am so I'm not sure if it's any good or not. If I made any grammatical mistakes, I'm sorry. I'm ready for bed....and can we just erase and forget me ever making Li's eyes green? Plz? *puppy eyes*  
  
I know that this chapter might be a little OOC, but I couldn't help myself - I had to put that fluff in there!  
  
*****Review Plz!!!******  
  
~Angel~ 


	3. Who's the Fool?

I apologize for any confusion in the last chapter. I had this writing outburst at midnight after like three months of writer's blocks. If I kept switching from past to present, me soweee. =^_^=  
  
Another thing, this fic isn't like one of those 35 chapter ones. It's going to be short and sweet, no more than 5 or 6 chapters. I'm still thinking about what's going to happen in the later chapters, but I have a general idea.  
  
Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. They're what keep me going, so Thankies!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: For the last time, I do not own CCS. And no matter what other people may say, I never will own it; maybe only in my dreams. But dreams as we all know are not real, so obviously we derive at a simple conclusion: I do not own the show.  
  
Chapter 3: Who's the fool?  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? This was NOT part of the joke! This is not supposed to happen, Li! Now thanks to this I will have no idea how to act around you tomorrow and it's all your fault! I hate you for doing this to me! I absolutely - " Just as I was about to finish, I saw Eriol coming towards us. Great, exactly what I needed.  
  
Panicking, I threw my arms around Li's neck and kissed him. He was very surprised; I'll admit it, yet he didn't argue. I had meant for this kiss to be short, just enough to convince Eriol, yet our lips just didn't want to separate.  
  
"Am I interrupting something here?" Eriol asked, walking around us. His cold eyes followed my every move; my every breath. I wasn't entirely sure, but was Eriol jealous?  
  
I untangled my arms from Li's neck and pulled back, trying to catch my breath. "No of course not." I turned to face our new companion. Li's arms reached from behind me to meet in front, touching at my stomach. I felt a strong warmth flow over me, followed by a shiver and nearly lost all senses of reality. What was happening to me? I had almost forgotten Eriol was there, until he cleared his throat, reminding me of his presence.  
  
Just then no one other than Meilin appeared through the clearing in the thick woods and flowers. My eyes widened as I saw what she was wearing. A sleeveless, light green summer dress that showed off a lot of her tall, shapely legs and black sandals. A gold choker adorned her neck, with a small heart pendant dangling just above her collarbone. Her gorgeous raven hair was up in a high ponytail, swaying in the warm breeze. Countless gold and silver bracelets surrounded her arms. Even her lips were in perfect condition - a mellow shade of pink. She had obviously prepared for this moment. No doubt about that.  
  
"Hey Li!" She called, waving.  
  
Li blankly stared at her. After some time, he waved back, half speechless.  
  
Eriol's eyes were on me now. He actually believed this charade Li and I put together just yesterday! I couldn't believe it! He was the smart one out of our group, so why hadn't he seen though me already? Was I really that convincing at being in love with Li?  
  
"So I see you two are still together." Meilin concluded as she walked past as, darting arrows at me with her eyes. If I didn't know better I'd say she wanted me to vanish from Li's embrace and perish forever.  
  
His comforting arms tightened around my waist. He leaned down and planted a small kiss on my neck. "Of course we are. What did you expect?" He asked, his face still buried in my hair.  
  
She let out a heavy sigh. "Well for one thing I was hoping that this was just a joke. Secondly I can't believe its not!" She cried out, turning her back on us.  
  
No, this wasn't right. My mind was telling me to tell her this was just a joke. It wasn't fair to Meilin. She really cared for Li and right now I was just an obstacle. I had no right to be in his arms, no, I didn't. This isn't right, I pleaded to him with my eyes. Yet Li calmly smiled at me and stroked his hand though my hair.  
  
Meilin sharply turned around on her heel. "So tell me Sakura, where's that new kitten you got yesterday?"  
  
Ugh I hated her for doing this! She knew I was lying yesterday and now she was cornering me with my own words!  
  
"It's over at her house." Li simply explained. "We picked it up last night and the poor thing was so tired so we let her sleep. And this morning Starr was still asleep when Sakura woke up."  
  
I half smiled. I take back what I said about him not being able to lie yesterday. He's great at it.  
  
"Alright, whatever. I just can't wait for this day to end." Meilin said and walked off. I could almost see her anger fuming out.  
  
"I guess now we'll have to get a kitten, huh?" I asked, laughing.  
  
Li nodded.  
  
Eriol shook his head. "You guys are confusing me."  
  
You're not the only one, I thought. This day was unexpected, yet now I wasn't so sure that I could go on pretending. Something deep inside was crying out to me, saying that I'll only get hurt. Meilin was obviously enraged with me. I mean, I saw how she tried to look good for Li, yet he ignored her and kissed me. That must have really hurt. I'm feeling sorry for her; she's liked him for a long time. So why am I still standing here? Why does it feel so right to be in his arms?  
  
Li seemed to sense my thoughts. "Hey Sakura, do you want to get some lunch?" He asked, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Yes, of course. I was just getting hungry myself....." I replied, unlocking our embrace and taking his hand in mine. "We'll see you later, Eriol."  
  
Li and I walked out of the park, hand in hand. The sun shone happily above the clear blue sky, falling on his face and making it glow. As I looked at him now, I realized somehow this day was changing him. He was no longer the Li I knew yesterday. He was happier, his eyes showed it.  
  
"So do you still hate me?" He asked, encircling my waist with his hands once more.  
  
I giggled. "No, I could never hate you Li....it's just - " I began, but was interrupted by him putting his forefinger on my lips, silencing me.  
  
"You don't have to go to lunch with me. You're right. There's no need to pretend when no one's around." He said shyly, looking away.  
  
Yet his arms never moved. He held me so close to his strong body; I could feel his heart beat in an even, calm rhythm. The scent of his cologne filled my nostrils. That scent was familiar. Wait, I gave him this for his last birthday. I knew it would smell good on him, and it did. To my surprise, I was glad to be with him today and that he wore my gift.  
  
"No way, Li. You said you'd take me to lunch and if it's the last thing I do, I will make sure you do."  
  
He chuckled softly. "Whatever you say, Sakura."  
  
*******************************************  
  
We ate our meal in silence. This surprised me, since before we were "dating" Li and I always found something to talk about. Yet now there was nothing, only private thoughts.  
  
Twirling my pasta with the fork, my eyes couldn't help but glance across the table. How handsome Li looked, just sitting there, his head resting on his arm. His eyes were looking out of the window at the busy life outside.  
  
I felt my cheeks flush. Almost twenty minutes later and my lips were still tingling from that kiss. It had stirred something deep inside of me. Even I do not know what it was. Just then my eyes darted to where Li's were stuck. I felt all the blood leave my face. Meilin. She was sitting across the street and talking to some of her school friends. So was this what he really wanted? Was it her he wanted to date? My mind was turning to turmoil right before me and then the most unexpected happened. Meilin walked across the street and entered the small café Li and I were at.  
  
"Oh, my, I didn't think you guys would be here!" She exclaimed, smiling widely.  
  
Thank God my back was turned to her otherwise she'd have seen the tears filling up in my eyes.  
  
"I was wondering if I could join you guys? I mean, if you don't mind." She asked.  
  
"Sure." Li replied. Meilin slid in the booth so she was sitting next to him, and jealousy hit me like a hurricane. She was sitting way too close to him. For today, he was my boyfriend and it should be me sitting there, not her.  
  
They went on talking about something, but I heard none of it. Does he like her? Is that what he wants, to be dating her instead of me? This all started out as a way for him to get to Meilin....but I never thought he wanted to make her jealous. Wait; is that what this was all about? Him making her jealous? That would mean I was just someone he could use for today and tomorrow ask Meilin out...NO! Stop it, Sakura. They're just friends, they always have been. You are overanalyzing this....but they're sitting so close....  
  
"Sakura, you okay?" asked Li.  
  
[A/N -  
  
Sorry if this is short, but I hope you liked it. Like I said, this isn't going to be a long fic, so enjoy this mini-story. =^_^=  
  
Please leave a review and give me your input. Next chapter coming soon. ]  
  
~Angel~ 


	4. Lessons Learned

Chapter 4: Lessons learned  
  
I looked up, even though I knew my eyes were quickly filling up with tears. Tears I could no longer control. I knew it now; he never really liked me. Today was all just a lie. Just a way for him to get Meilin.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Li motioned for Meilin to get out and she did so. Yet as she walked away, I could see the smug grin she wore. Li slid in the booth with me and put his arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Li asked as he turned my chin so that I looked up at him. Into those eyes....  
  
I wanted to say something, anything. Yet all I could do was look at him.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder if you were really hungry. You haven't talked for a good half hour and your meal is untouched."  
  
He's so close....  
  
"But then why did you want to go to lunch with me?"  
  
Why did I? It was more a question that anything else. He was about to kiss my trembling lips, but I turned my head away. What did I want? How did I feel? I felt my head turning, wanting to kiss his lips, yet my mind was now screaming at me. You'll get hurt Sakura. Tomorrow you'll run into his arms and he'll push you away. This is just a joke. It always has been.....a single tear slid down my cheek.  
  
I quickly jerked away. Li backed away as well, concern written on his face.  
  
"Sakura...."  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
His eyes got so dark, so uncomprehending, so scared..... sad.....  
  
"I can't do this, Li." I repeated. "This is just a joke. A stupid April fool's joke, alright? Nothing more. It never meant anything and you know that."  
  
My heart was breaking with every word. Oh, how could this hurt so much?  
  
There was a long moment of silence before I heard him slide out of the booth. "You're right." His voice was hard and cold. I looked away from his hurt eyes. Could I have hurt him like that? How? Why would he care? Did he care? Closing my eyes, I immediately held back the oncoming tears.  
  
"We're just friends, nothing's ever going to change that, huh? And this is, after all, just a stupid joke. That's all it ever has been, right?" Li coolly said.  
  
I turned to look at him, expecting to see hurt, sadness on his face. There wasn't the slightest sight of those emotions now. He was like a statue - unloving, uncaring. He didn't care, I was right. He never felt anything for me. It was all just a joke.  
  
Once more I felt tears pooling behind my eyelids. I blinked them back. I blinked them all back. Fine! If he wanted to play nonchalant, I could do that as well. I could be casual about this...if that's how he wants it.  
  
"All right. So then I say we put an end to this joke, huh? I mean, obviously there's no need to even bother with it anymore, is there? Let's go and find those we wanted to fool and tell them 'April Fool's'." Oh how I prayed that my voice sounded sure, unlike what I had felt inside. I couldn't wait for this day to end.  
  
I got out of the booth and stood next to Li. He glanced down at me with those emotionless eyes of his. They sent shivers up my spine. I had no idea anyone's eyes could ever be so cold. I felt as if I was dropped off in the arctic. Taking a deep breath, I blinked away the last of my tears.  
  
We silently walked out of the door, not once looking back. I couldn't wait to find Meilin and tell her this stupid joke was up. Yesterday something told me this was a bad idea but I still went along with it. Why? I can ask myself that all I want and the answer will never be there. I've learned that already. Today there have been a lot of why's; a lot of unanswered questions.  
  
Li slid his hands in his pockets, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk in front of his feet. I just wanted to go home. I didn't want to be near him any longer than I had to be. Right then I wanted to collapse on my bed and cry all night long. Never again would I play an April fool's joke on anyone. Ever. If they can hurt this much, then it's not worth it.  
  
I spotted Madison around the arcade. So did Li. He once more draped his arms over my shoulders, but it was not warm and comforting like before. Now it was cold and harsh - like steel. I was practically choked with my own tears when we reached her happy, greeting face.  
  
"Hey lovebirds!" She exclaims, pulling out her camera. "Come join us!"  
  
I forced a weak smile, as did Li. If she only knew......  
  
"Please don't." I meekly say, lowering her camera with a gesture of my hand. "Not today."  
  
Madison looked confused, yet she obeyed and put the camera away. No way did I want a reminder of today to haunt me for the rest of my life. Although I'd have it in memories, they're a lot easier to put up with than real visual things such as videos. I just wanted to get this over with.  
  
"Wow, who died?" She asked, obviously trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
I slowly walked inside though the automatic doors. Just this morning I was so excided to walk though them. Funny how things can change. Now I was dreading the moment when this joke would be revealed to everyone. I just didn't want to see Meilin's face, most likely laughing at me.  
  
"So how was your first day as a couple?" Eriol asked curiously from the table.  
  
I wryly smiled as I slid into the booth, Li following my lead. I looked up at him, hoping he'd be the one to give the joke out. He was looking down at the table, saying nothing. No, I needed him to tell them, not me! I couldn't!  
  
I was saved for a few more moments by Meilin speaking up. " Yeah, we were really surprised this morning."  
  
Eriol nodded. "Who'd ever thought you two would end up as a couple."  
  
Madison smiled at me. I must have looked horrible. Yet she, being my best friend, looked past my expression and sadness, and into my heart. "So how did it go? Did you have fun? Was it everything you expected?" She asked.  
  
Yes, I did have fun and it was everything I expected. I used to always wonder what it would be like if Li and I were more than friends. Even if it weren't for real reasons, I was glad I got to find out. I remembered the first time he kissed me. It was all out of the blue, yet it was when no one was around. I could still feel it on my lips. It was so sweet and....well perfect. I guess that's it then. My eyes looked over at Li's. They were so sad.....I've made them like that. It was me who had to overanalyze everything and assume he ever liked me as more than a friend. It was my fault. Now thanks to my big mouth, I've ruined this April fool's day. Oh, Meilin would definitely love this; I could already see her.  
  
Even though Li and I were sitting at the same booth, there was great distance between us. Unlike this morning, he no longer looked happy. He no longer wanted me in his arms. My held back tears were beginning to shine through. Covering my face with my hand and turning away, I finally spoke," April fool's everyone! This has been a joke....and none of today was real....." I had no idea how much pain saying that would bring, until just then.  
  
[ A/N -  
  
I hope you guys like this fic, I'm having a lot of fun writing it! =^_^=  
  
So leave a review plz!!!  
  
~Angel~ 


	5. Runaway

Heya!! I'm back and ready to write! School is letting me relax a bit, by reducing the piles of homework. So thanks to that and a few free hours, I'm back to my hobby!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Runaway" by Linkin Park. It's the best song in the word though! And......as you probably already guessed by my previous 4 chapters, I don't own CCS either....life sucks sometimes.....  
  
Chapter 5: Runaway  
  
Even though Li and I were sitting at the same booth, there was great distance between us. Unlike this morning, he no longer looked happy. He no longer wanted me in his arms. My held back tears were beginning to shine through. Covering my face with my hand and turning away, I finally spoke," April fool's everyone! This has been a joke....and none of today was real....." I had no idea how much pain saying that would bring, until just then.  
  
~ Graffiti decorations ~  
  
~ under a sky of dust ~  
  
~ A constant wave of tension ~  
  
~ On top of broken trust ~  
  
~ the lessons that you taught me ~  
  
~ I learned were never true ~  
  
Why had I been so trusting? From the beginning my subconscious was telling me this would happen, that I would get hurt. So why did I ignore it? Slowly lifting my tear - stained eyes up at Li, endless questions poured into my head. From where things were now, it looked like he was hurting as much as I was....but was he really?  
  
~ Now I find myself in question.... ~  
  
~ [They point the finger at me again] ~  
  
~ Guilty by association.... ~  
  
~ [You point the finger at me again] ~  
  
My eyes shifted to Meilin. Right after the words left my lips into this dense atmosphere, her face lit up. Grinning, she slid into the booth beside Li, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
" I knew it! I knew this was a joke! You and Sakura are only friends, right? Nothing else can come from that. Whew, you guys sure had me fooled!" She said, smiling at his darkened expression.  
  
Was she right? Was friendship all I could ever have with Li?  
  
~ I wanna run away ~  
  
~ Never say goodbye ~  
  
~ I wanna know the truth ~  
  
~ Instead of wondering why ~  
  
~ I wanna know the answers ~  
  
~ No more lies ~  
  
~ I wanna shut the door ~  
  
~ and open up my mind ~  
  
UGH! This was so pointless! This happened as I thought it would: as soon as Meilin heard the truth she was all over him again! Why did I even bother? This April fool's joke was more on me than anyone else anyway.  
  
Eriol's concerned tone of voice broke into my thoughts.  
  
"Sakura? Are you all right?"  
  
A sob escaped my lips.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I instantly looked away.  
  
What was wrong?!?! Wasn't it obvious enough already? Sometime during this whole stupid day I came to a resolution: I had deep feelings for Li. There! That was simple. Couldn't he see that? Could Li see that?  
  
~ Paper bags and angry voices ~  
  
~ under a sky of dust ~  
  
~ another wave of tension ~  
  
~ has more than filled me up ~  
  
~ All my talk of taking action ~  
  
~ these words were never true ~  
  
~ Now I find myself in question.... ~  
  
~ [They point the finger at me again] ~  
  
~ Guilty by association.... ~  
  
~ [You point the finger at me again] ~  
  
"I need to go." I said, my voice hoarse and hurting now. I slid out of the booth and wiped away my tears with my sleeve. Yet more took their place. This was hopeless. Looking back at my friends and him, I sighed. So here it was, my worst fear. Just this morning I didn't want to leave the comfort of Li's arms in the booth, and now I'm running from it. Li's first kiss flashed before my eyes.  
  
~ I wanna run away ~  
  
~ Never say goodbye ~  
  
~ I wanna know the truth ~  
  
~ Instead of wondering why ~  
  
~ I wanna know the answers ~  
  
~ No more lies ~  
  
~ I wanna shut the door ~  
  
~ and open up my mind ~  
  
Glancing back, I walked outside. The cold air hit me like a piece of glass, shattering in my face. My tears seemed to freeze on my face. With flocks of my hair snapping around my face, I mindlessly walked toward the park.  
  
~ I'm gonna run away ~  
  
~ and never say goodbye... ~  
  
~ [Gonna runaway, Gonna runaway] ~  
  
~ I'm gonna run away ~  
  
~ and never wonder why... ~  
  
~ [Gonna runaway, Gonna runaway] ~  
  
~ I'm gonna run away ~  
  
~ and open up my mind... ~  
  
~ [Gonna runaway, Gonna runaway] ~  
  
~ Mind... ~  
  
~ [Gonna runaway, Gonna runaway] ~  
  
~ Mind... ~  
  
~ [Gonna runaway, Gonna runaway] ~  
  
~ Mind... ~  
  
Today began as a happy day; it ended as a disaster. Somewhere in the middle of that simple analogy, I found serene happiness. Being held in Li's arms....feeling his soft lips on mine......never had I thought I would feel this was toward him. Yet now that this happened, I feel as if I felt this way towards him for a long time, only now I realized it. Too bad though, now it's too late. But like they say, it's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all.  
  
~ I wanna run away ~  
  
~ Never say goodbye ~  
  
~ I wanna know the truth ~  
  
~ Instead of wondering why ~  
  
~ I wanna know the answers ~  
  
~ No more lies ~  
  
~ I wanna shut the door ~  
  
~ and open up my mind ~  
  
So this was the end then......I sure imagined it to be different last night. I thought Li and I would still be together, at least only for today. I'd be in his strong, comforting arms, looking into his beautiful eyes. Yet all I had was cold chills running up my spine and my teary eyes were looking at the shady night sky instead of his warm eyes.  
  
Something then flew out of the nearby tree, sending leaves flying down on the ground. A bird chipped in the woods. Pulling my jacket tighter around me, I kept walking.  
  
I knew I was running away from Li now. I could have stayed and told him the truth. If my feelings for him are real, why was I running from them? Why was I fleeing like this? No answers returned.  
  
"Why? Why am I running? Why can't I just face my feelings?" I cried out to the starry sky. Another bird chirped in return.  
  
"I was hoping you could answer that."  
  
I quickly turned on my heel, only to come face to face with Li. He was standing a few feet away from me, his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  
  
[A/N -  
  
There, another chapter done. This one wasn't as progressing as the others, but I hope you still liked it. I appreciate all reviews, so keep them coming! I love hearing from you guys! That' what I live for. (Well, not really, but you get my point. =^_^= )  
  
~Angel~ 


End file.
